Entre Encontros e Desencontros
by DanihhH
Summary: Sakura é estagiaria em uma empresa....Xiaolang é o filho do dono da tal empresa...ai ja viu neah? leiam ai pra saber se voces gostam...beijos
1. Convivência

Entre Encontros e Desencontros

Convivência

- E faça umas reprografias desses documentos também, Senhorita Sakura, e arquive tudo em uma pasta própria ok? Do mais antigo pro mais recente. – Dizia Shang Li.

- Imediatamente senhor – Concordava rapidamente Sakura..

-Ah...e ligue para mim no...- iniciava Shang Li, ao ser interropido pelo celular – bom pode ir, eu já te interfono para lhe informar.

- Certo. Com licença senhor – disse Sakura retirando-se, quase esbarrando _**nele.**_

- Oh..desculpe-me senhor Li – desculpa-se uma rubra Sakura, ao ter esbarrado sem querer no filho do chefe.

- Sakurinha querida, não precisa ser tão formal comigo – dizia Xiaolang – apesar de ser "filho do chefe" também sou estagiário aqui, como outro qualquer – continuava enquanto fazia sinal de aspas com os dedos ao dizer que era filho do dono da empresa.

- certo desculpe-me senh...- ia dizendo Sakura .

- Saki – dizia Xiaolang em tom de aviso.

- ah certo, desculpe-me Xiaolang – corrigia-se Sakura.

Sakura trabalhava em uma filial de uma empresa chinesa, situada na capital japonesa, Tóquio. Tinha 19 anos e fazia faculdade de Administração na Toudai. Não era exatamente o curso que queria mas era uma curso que daria muito futuro, e ainda deu sorte de conseguir um estágio logo no segundo período ainda mais numa empresa do porte na qual trabalhava a duas semanas já.

Sakura era uma garota de cabelo castanho claro, rosto redondo que já estava perdendo as feições de menina e olhos extremamente verdes. Um pouco atrapalhada e preguiçosa, mas com muita força de vontade. Pois deixara seu pai e seu irmão em uma cidade próxima onde residia desde o nascimento para estudar numa das melhores faculdades do país. No início o seu pai mandava dinheiro para se sustentar, mas ela não gostava de ficar dependendo só dele, então sempre fazia bicos para diminuir os gastos do pai...e agora finalmente havia conseguido um emprego fixo e poderia se manter sozinha.

A maioria das pessoas que trabalhavam com ela eram estagiários, a somente os altos – cargos eram ocupados por funcionários fichados que vieram da China juntamente com Shang Li.

Li escolhera Tóquio porque tinha uma das melhores faculdades de administração do Oriente e como queria que seu único filho homem tivesse a melhor formação foram para o Japão. Xiaolang era tão astuto e comunicativo quanto seu pai, tinha uma desenvoltura interessante para os negócios. E já estava no quarto período de administração e em mais um ano poderia se tornar vice presidente da empresa e quando seu pai voltasse para a China seria o gestor principal dela.

Sakura estava na sala de arquivos, fazendo o que lhe foi solicitado quando o telefone toca e ela sai apressada para atender, e quando se aproxima da mesa ela acaba esbarrando em alguém que atendia ao telefone no lugar dela. Era ninguém mais que _**ele**_.

- Empresas Li., Bom Dia – atendia Xiaolang, enquanto segurava Sakura que acabava de esbarrar nele e quase ia para o chão, pela cintura.

Sorte dela que quase não ficava ninguém naquele andar, pois ela atingia neste instante todos os tons de vermelhos possíveis.

- Ok , já estou liberando o sinal de fax – finalizava Xiaolang, sem ainda soltar a cintura de Sakura que ficava cada vez mais sem graça.

- Oh, desculpe - me por isso Xiaolang, eu estava no arquivo,e o telefone sem não esta funcionando. – desculpava-se exasperadamente Sakura.

Xiaolang ao vê-la nesse estado começa a rir, quase gargalhar. Mas ao ver a garota quase o fuzilando com o olhar parou imediatamente. Mas de repente ela volta a ficar vermelha ao se dar conta que ele ainda está segurando sua cintura, apesar da vontade de ficar ali, ela desvencilhou-se dele.

O resto do dia passou-se sem maiores eventos, Sakura correndo de um lado pro outro, e algumas vezes esbarrando em Xiaolang, e sempre que isso acontecia ficava terrivelmente envergonhada, pois se achava muito desastrada para trabalhar como secretaria do presidente da empresa, mas estava fazendo o seu melhor.

Logo deram dezoito horas e consequentemente o fim do expediente, mas para os estagiários o dia ainda não terminou, pois ainda têm uma maratona de aulas pela frente.

Apesar da hora, Sakura queria terminar o relatório que o senhor Li havia pedido, só faltava colocar numa capa, ao terminar já era 18:30, sorte a faculdade não ficava muito longe e só entraria uns minutinhos atrasada.

Quando estava na metade do caminho, andando apressadamente, um carro conhecido parou ao seu lado e baixou o vidro do carona, e logo sakura pode ver uma bela garota loira sentada e ao seu lado Xiaolang. A loira, de nome Satsuke, estava com cara de poucos amigos, não gostava de Sakura, e a odiava ainda mais por trabalhar com Xiaolang e consequentemente passar o dia todo com ele.

- Senhorita Kinomoto, percebo que está atrasada, entre, eu lhe dou uma carona - chamou Xiaolang

- Não há necessidade senhor Li, eu não tenho a primeira aula hoje– mentia descaradamente Sakura.

Xiaolang a encara profundamente levantando uma sobrancelha, e a Satsuke já ia levantando o vidro.

- porque está levantando o vidro Satsuke, eu não terminei de falar com ela ainda – retorquiu Xiaolang.

- Mas ela já disse que dispensa a carona, então não há mais o que fazer aqui vamos logo - retrucou a loira.

Então Sakura percebeu o tempo que tinha perdido ali e o quando estava atrasada, mas não deu mais que dois passos, seu pulso foi segurando por Xiaolang que logo a puxou para o carro e murmurou suavemente só para que ela ouvisse:

- Não minta para mim Saki

E ela só pode abaixar a cabeça envergonhada, enquanto entrava no carro quietamente e evitava encarar a namorada do companheiro de trabalho, ouviu ela bufar mas não podia fazer nada, tentara evitar isso.pouco mais de cinco minutos entravam no campus. E Sakura o mais rápido que pôde saiu do carro e distanciou-se do casal, dizendo qualquer despedida antes de sumir de vista.

Mais tarde naquela noite Sakura falava ao telefone com sua prima

- Ai ai ai Tomoyo ...eu não sei se posso agüentar isso – choramingava Sakura

- Mas Saki... – iniciava Tomoyo

- AAAAAAAAAAAh...não me chama assim...ele me chamou assim hoje... – lamentava-se Sakura.

- Admita Saki...você gosta dele – dizia Tomoyo, mais afirmando que perguntando.

- Ah eu não gosto dele, a gente nem é amigo de verdade, como eu posso amar alguém que nem conheço direito, além de filho do chefe, ele é também um companheiro de trabalho, nada mais – defendia-se Sakura – Eeeeee... Tem namorada... Deixemos isso bem claro... Então ele é carta fora do baralho.

- Ah mas hoje em dia os namoros não duram para sempre...eles podem brigar e terminar...ai você como uma colega de trabalho preocupada...vai se aproximar dele...e vocês se tornarão amigos, e então ele vai se descobrir perdidamente apaixonado por você e pronto...ele será seu – sonhava Tomoyo – e eu poderei gravar um memorial romântico com vocês dois como casal principal.

- ai ai...acho que depois dessa eu vou dormir – dizia Sakura tentando fazer parecer uma piada, mas falando miseravelmente.

- Vai sim Sakurinha, e sonhe com o seu príncipe encantado – engraçava-se Tomoyo.

- Ai Tomoyo você não leva jeito mesmo neah – dizia Sakura – Beijos prima, Boa noite..

- Beijos Sakurinha , durma com os anjos e sonhe com o Xiaolang – despedia-se Tomoyo.

- Tchau Tomoyooooo.

- Tchau Sakurinhaaaaa.

Nisso Sakura vai deitar-se já que amanhã teria que trabalhar e precisava acordar cedo.

Os dias se passavam rapidamente, Sakura mal os via passar, estava sempre ocupada com o trabalho nas empresas que estava gostando muito, e se dando muito bem. Desde o incidente da carona ela estava sendo fria com Xiaolang, Por mais que tenta-se não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão sobre o que sentia pelo filho de seu chefe.

Naquele dia em questão o Senhor Shang Li e sua junta administrativa estavam em Hokkaido em uma reunião, o escritório estava praticamente parado e vazio. Mas era seu dever estar ali., mas como não tinha quase nada a ser feito estava adiantando alguns trabalhos da faculdade para aquele fim de semestre quando de repente, alguém com voz rouca sussura bem próximo ao seu ouvido:

- Não sabia que podia se ocupar com outras coisas em horário de trabalho, Ying Fa.

Sakura sente seu corpo arrepiar ao som daquela voz e quase salta da cadeira de susto, mas ao descobrir quem era só piora a situação pois fica vermelha de vergonha.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Xiaolang – exclamou Sakura

- Ora, nada demais ueh – retrucou tranquilamente Xiaolang

- Precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou Sakura

- Preciso sim.. – respondeu Xiaolang fracamente

- Pode falar...- disse Sakura estranhando o comportamento dele.

- Eu gostaria de conversar um pouco..o expediente está acabando... poderíamos tomar um chá ao sairmos daqui – disse Xiaolang.

- Eu não sei... sua namorada não vai gostar – encolheu-se Sakura

- ela não será problema sem contar que ela não é mais minha namorada – retrucou prontamente – mas se não quiser tudo bem...sei que temos aulas...mas não iríamos demorar – disse mais mansamente.

Sakura não sabia o que fazer.

- Por favor.. Eu preciso conversar com alguém. – implorou Xiaolang.

Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lagrimas ao vê-lo naquele estado.

- Certo...só vou pegar minha bolsa e iremos.

Sakura foi até a sala dos funcionários, pegou sua bolsa, e Xiaolang já a esperava na porta do elevador com o olhar perdido em um dos quadros que decoravam o andar. E saíram.


	2. Amigos?

_**Amigos???**_

Fazia tempos que ele se sentia estranho perto dela. Sentia-se diferente, coração palpitava, tinha uma absurda necessidade de ter a atenção dela para si. As vezes que ela esbarrava nele e ele poderia sentir por breves momentos o calor do corpo dela, era delirante.

Decidiu que não podia mais enganar Satsuke, e terminou com ela. Claro que não disse o real motivo, pois temia pela integridade de sua pequena flor, por que sabia que sua ex era muito vingativa.

Agora estava ali sentado com sua Ying Fa, era assim que a chamava em sua mente, e não sabia como iniciar a conversa, logo ele que sempre foi muito comunicativo, estava ali sem saber o que falar.

Sakura ao observar Xiaolang perdido em pensamentos, não podia negar que estava preocupada com ele, ao olhar os olhos dele tentava decifrar todos os sentimentos que estavam expressos por ali.

Na última semana ouvira boatos de que ele e Satsuke haviam terminado, mas não quis se intrometer, o filho do patrão era bastante popular e tinha muitos amigos, não precisaria se preocupar.

Mas naquele momento estava ficando ansiosa, o que será que ele queria falar com ela, será que tinha desistido?

Sentia que ele precisava de ajuda, mas parecia que ele não estava inclinado a iniar aquela conversa, então resolveu tomar partido.

- Xiao..o que você tem? – perguntou Sakura mansamente.

Xiaolang pareceu açodar de seu transe e a ficou encarando tristemente, não poderia contar a ela sem ter certeza. A voz dela chamando o nome dele carinhosamente lhe parecia tão certo. Resolveu que não falaria nada. Então resolveu sorrir para ela, não lhe agradava ver aquele belo rosto preocupado a toa, ela não tinha culpa do que estava acontecendo.

- não é nada, só me faça um pouco de companhia sim? – respondeu tranquilamente.

Sakura sorriu ao ver que ele parecia mais animado, porem percebeu que ele não falaria o que realmente queria, e resolveu não forçar a barra.

- Então pelo menos não vamos ficar em silêncio neh? – brincou Sakura.

- Certo, então senhorita Kinomoto – começou Xiaolang – por que você está sendo tão fria comigo nos últimos dias? O que eu fiz?

- Eu não estou sendo fria, você ai que fica pirando ai, e eu que estou diferente??? Paro neah!! – exclamou Sakura rapidamente.

- Certo então, vou fingir que acredito – riu-se Xiaolang

Sakura o fuzilou com um olhar que o fez parar de rir rapidamente.

- Se você me trouxe para cá para se divertir as minhas custas eu vou para a aula – esbravejou Sakura.

- Verdade tem aula ainda hoje. – suspirou Xiaolang- Deixe –me pagar e já vamos indo, o que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou.

- Oras, pegando minha carteira para pagar o que eu consumi. O que mais poderia ser?

- Mas eu não vou permitir isso de maneira alguma-retrucou Xiaolang

- Mas eu não irei deixar você pagar a minha parte de maneira alguma – retrucava Sakura.

Na faculdade...

Sakura saia apressada da biblioteca carregando alguns livros, quando de repente esbarra em alguém no corredor, mas quando ia cair foi firmemente segurada pela cintura.

- Você está bem? – preocupa-se o rapaz desconhecido.

- Sim estou, desculpe-me, eu te machuquei? – pergunta Sakura

- claro que sim, precisa de ajuda com esses livros?– ofereceu o rapaz – a propósito me chamo Yukito Tsukishiro, faço arquitetura e você?

- Ah, desculpe- me a falta de educação – começou Sakura – Me chamo Sakura Kinomoto, faço administração. Quanto aos livros não precisa se preocupar, eu me viro.

- Ora senhorita Kinomoto não é incomodo algum – disse Yukito já pegando os livros da mão dela – Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-la. Para onde está indo?

- Para a cantina – encabulou-se Sakura – Estou com um pouco de fome.

- Certo então, e se não se incomodar poderia acompanhar num lanche - convidou-se Yukito.

- Claro. Não é incomodo nenhum. Obrigada pela companhia – agradeceu Sakura.

E foram.

Mais tarde naquela noite...

Nesse fim de semana seria um feriado prolongado por ser aniversário da cidade de Hokkaido,e Tomoyo estava na casa da prima e ouvia atentamente a narração desta.

- Ai Tomoyo ele foi tããão gentil comigo, ai ai ai – suspirava Sakura.

- Huuuuum será que minha priminha está se apaixonando de verdade?? – perguntava Tomoyo

- Ai para Tomoyo, eu acabei de conhecê-lo, ai ai ai – continuava a suspirar, mas ao ver sua prima sorrindo enviesado ficou séria – Não viaja Tomoyo.

Depois disso deixaram o assunto de lado e foram fazer pipoca para comerem enquanto assistiam os filmes que tinham alugado.

Em outro lugar...

O quarto estava escuro, não tinha vontade nenhuma de ver alguma luz, estava terrivelmente deprimido, como poderia ter se apaixonado por ela?

Não encontrava uma razão plausível para isso ter acontecido, e quem era aquele almofadinha que carregava os livros dela?

Por que ela o permitiu? Será que eram namorados? Conversavam como se fossem muito íntimos?

Essas e outras dúvidas martelavam a mente de Xiaolang, enquanto estava trancado em seu quarto.

Como queria ser ele a estar com ela naquele momento.

Interrompeu abruptamente seu pensamento. Não podia ficar pensando nisso tinha que arranjar um meio de se aproximar dela, apesar de que agora depois daquea já eram ao menos um pouco mais que colegas de trabalho e de faculdade

Longe dali...

"Satsuke pensava em como foi injustiçada em ter sido dispensada.

Eu não acredito que aquele ingrato terminou comigo, por qual motivo será?

Será que ele descobriu que eu o traí naquela viagem? Espero que não, se Aiyume abriu aquela boca enorme dela, ela se verá comigo.

Mas isso não vai ficar assim, vou fazer ele se arrepender de ter me largado, vou fazê-lo me implorar para voltar, e eu vou negar e ai sim eu estarei vingada... Ou melhor, eu volto, mas pouco depois eu o dispenso. "

Na casa da Sakura...

Tomoyo e Sakura estavam lavando a louça. E como estava muito quente saíram para dar uma volta.

Pouco depois mo parque...

- Nesses feriados prolongados que às vezes dá vontade de ter namorado – falava Sakura

- Credo, desse jeito eu penso que você não gosta da minha companhia – choramingava Tomoyo

- Ai prima, não é assim também né! Eu adoro sua companhia, caso contrario você não estaria aqui agora, não é verdade? – consolava Sakura

- Aiii...você fica tãããão encantadora falando essas coisas, que pena que não trouxe minha filmadora – lamentava-se Tomoyo

- ai ai ai..Tomoyo não exagera – encabulava-se Sakura

- Mas eu acho que ela tem razão – disse uma voz desconhecida

- ai ai ai Yukito – exclamou Sakura

- Muito boa noite Sakura, tudo bem?- cumprimentou Yukito – Olá, boa noite senhorita? – fazendo uma reverência a Tomoyo.

- Tudo bem sim Yukito e com você – respondeu Sakura – aliás esta é minha prima e amiga Tomoyo Daidoiji. Tomoyo este é Yukito Tsukishiro. Aquele de quem lhe falei.

- Boa Noite Sr. Tsukishiro, prazer em conhecê-lo – cumprimentou Tomoyo.

- Muito prazer senhorita, espero que só tenha ouvido coisas boas ao meu respeito – brincou Yukito sorrindo.

- Ah sim com certeza – sorriu Tomoyo - Desculpe – me Yukito, mas Sakurinha acho que devemos ir, já está um pouco tarde.

- É verdade, se nos permite Yukito – precisamos ir.

- Claro senhoritas, a vontade se quiserem eu as acompanho, não é bem visto ver duas senhoritas andando sozinhas pela rua a noite – disse Yukito.

- Não se preocupe, não moramos longe daqui, apenas algumas quadras. Obrigada por se preocupar Yukito. Até mais. - despediu-se Sakura.

No caminho para casa...

- Ai Saki ele é bem bonito mesmo, mas sou mais aquele seu companheiro de estágio..aquele que é filho do seu chefe sabe – comentou Tomoyo.

- a beleza dois nem se compara né..mas Xiaolang é popular, tem montes de garotas atrás dele, logo deve estar de namorada nova. – disse Sakura.

- quem sabe essa namorada nova não pode ser você – interpôs Tomoyo a prima.

- aiii...eu já passo o dia todo com ele praticamente, imagine ainda ser namorada dele, por Kami quem que agüenta – exclamou Sakura.

- quando se ama querida prima, isso é o de menos. – comentou Tomoyo.

O fim de semana passou rapidamente. E logo mais uma semana se iniciava, estava uma correria no escritório das empresas Li.

O senhor Shang Li teria que ir resolver um problema numa de suas empresas no exterior e Sakura tentava achar para ele um vôo urgente, mas estava difícil.

- Não, mas você no está entendendo, eu não posso fazer essa viagem na próxima semana. – Sakura exclamava exasperada no telefone – eu preciso pra hoje!!

- Certo então, muito obrigado, tchau – despediu –se

Sakura abaixou a cabeça sobre a mesa e suspirou pesadamente. Não era possível que tantas pessoas precisassem ir para a Coréia no mesmo dia.

- Hey menina, o que você tem? Por que está com essa cara? – perguntou suavemente Xiaolang.

- preciso achar um vôo para seu pai ainda hoje para a Coréia – resmungou ainda de cabeça baixa – os três vôos que tem hoje para lá estão lotados.

- hum , entendo. Certo já volto – e Xiaolang retirou –se.

Um tempo depois ele retorna com um sorriso no rosto e fala:

- meu pai tem vôo as 15:30 pela Air Japan, vôo direto sem escalas. – disse Xiaolang sorrindo

- aaaaaaaah...que maravilha..o que eu posso fazer para recompensar Xiaolang? – agradeceu Sakura

- Beeeem, você pode me acompanhar na sexta na festa dos universitários – disse Xiaolang sorrindo enviesado – e nem adianta dizer não. Já que você quer me recompensar.

E Xiaolang saiu rapidamente da sala sem deixar chande de Sakura retrucar, deixando – a de boca aberta.

N.A. agradeço a todos o apoio mais tarde eu posto mais um capítulo de quase amor

KISSUS


	3. Inconformidade

Naquela noite...

- Ai Tomoyo, eu ainda não acredito que ele fez aquilo comigo – reclamava Sakura – ele não tinha o direito.

- Ai menina, um gato daqueles te convida pra "A"festa do ano e você fica aí reclamando – dizia Tomoyo.

- Ta, mas tirando esses permenores, ele não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo, ele poderia ter a decência de ter esperando uma resposta minha – retrucava Sakura.

-------

Por aí...

Xiaolang caminhava tranquilamente pelo parque.

Pensava em seu término com Satsuke, e seus sentimentos descobertos a pouco por Sakura, "minha flor é tão linda, tão meiga e ela irá a festa dos universitários comigo. Sinceramente terminar com Satsuke foi o melhor. "

Logo decide voltar para casa, mas ao chegar lá, pensa que deveria ter demorado muito mais. Pois o porteiro o avisara que Satsuke estava no seu apartamento o esperando, "droga como pude esquecer-me de avisar o porteiro que ela não poderia mais subir sem minha autorização, bem vamos ver o que ela quer, é o meio mais rápido de tê-la fora daqui."

Logo chega a porta do apartamento, mas ela não estava em sua sala, muito menos na cozinha. Como era de se esperar estava em seu quarto deitada em sua cama, numa posição, que ela julgava ser sexy, mas que era terrivelmente vulgar, contrastando com o vestido vermelho curtíssimo que usava.

- O que faz aqui Satsuke – perguntou friamente Xiaolang.

- Eu estava tão carente em casa que resolvi ver se você poderia fazer alguma coisa por mim – disse manhosamente.

- Não, eu não posso se era só isso você pode ir embora, acabou Satsuke e dessa vez para sempre – retorquiu Xiaolang.

- credo lobinho, como você pode me tratar assim depois de tudo o que passamos juntos, não significou nada para você – disse Satsuke com cara de choro.

- você não merece respeito Hiraki, já passou, e você não merece ser lembrada. – disse Xiaolang firmemente.

Vendo que naquele momento não conseguiria nada dele resolveu levantar-se e e ir embora, não teria mais o que fazer ali no momento.

- me leve para casa pelo menos – tentou uma ultima vez.

- não – respondeu curto e grosso Xiaolang.

------------------------------------

No dia seguinte...

Sakura estava terrivelmente irritada, ainda não engolira o que Xiaolang tinha feito. Ainda bem que nem o encontrara naquele dia, pelo que soubera estava acompanhando o pai dele em uma das fabricas.

Tinha que arranjar um jeito de não ir com ele. Sabia que a ex namorada dele era vingativa e queria ficar fora da linha de tiro.

O dia passara rapidamente.

------------------------------------

Sakura estava na biblioteca concentrada terminando o trabalho de matemática financeira quando levanta a cabeça e começa a olhar as pessoas a sua volta distraidamente.

Quando vê Yukito sentado, fazendo algo, tão concentrado quanto ela estava.

Yukito ao perceber que era observado levanta a o olhar de seu trabalho e encara seu observador diretamente, deparando-se com Sakura, notando que era ela sorri e se levanta reunindo seu material, com o intuito de sentar-se com ela.

- Olá pequena Sakura, como vai? – cumprimentou Yukito.

- Yukitooo...tudo bem sim e com você?? Devolveu Sakura calorosamente, sem perceber que esta cena era cuidadosamente por um companheiro de trabalho, que olhava de cara fechada a desenvoltura dos dois jovens.

- E então, você vai na festa dos universitários? – perguntou Yukito curiosamente

- vou sim e você – respondeu Sakura.

- Vou sim...você já tem par?– inquiriu Yukito.

- infelizmente sim – respondeu Sakura fracamente e corada olhando para a mesa.

- ah...se não tivesse eu iria convidá-la, mas nesse caso, não tem problema – disse Yukito tristemente.

- Ah mas podemos nos encontrar lá, não irei ficar a noite toda grudada no meu par – disse Sakura sorrindo.

- Que bom, nos veremos lá então, mas agora eu preciso ir, o intervalo já está no final –até logo – despediu-se Yukito.

- Tchauzinho – despediu-se Sakura.

----------------------------------------------

Quando estava reunindo seu material para ir para sua sala, ouve uma voz bem perto do seu ouvido dizendo:

- como assim você marca dois encontros para a mesma noite, no mesmo lugar hein mocinha – disse Xiaolang suavemente.

- desde quando é um encontro, Li? Ninguém ainda me informou que era um encontro, até por que nem esperaram minha resposta, pra saber se eu aceitava ou não ter a dita companhia na festa, com licença – retorquiu friamente Sakura.

E saiu deixando Xiaolang de boca aberta e suspirando tristemente.

-----------------------

Na casa de Sakura...

- Falei mesmo Tomoyo, quem ele pensa que é – retorquia Sakura.

- Ai sua boba, ele esta dando todos os sinais de que sente alguma coisa, para de ser fria com ele, e seja uma menina boazinha, se tudo der certo, sexta feira você terá um vestido perfeito para a festa dos universitários, feito por _**moi**_ – dizia Tomoyo alegremente.

- ai, ai, ai, um encontro Tomoyo, com o cara mais popular da faculdade – derretia-se Sakura, esquecendo de manter sua pose de "rainha do gelo".

E assim os dias passaram- se rapidamente.

Até que...


	4. A Preparação para a Festa

A Preparação para a Festa

Os dias passaram-se rapidamente logo era quinta feira a noite e o clima na faculdade entre todos aqueles que iriam participar da festa dos universitários era de muita adrenalina.

Logo seria sexta feira e a festa rolaria solta.

---------------

A sexta feira amanheceu clara e límpida, como se estivesse conspirando com o sucesso da festa.

O dia de trabalho fora tranqüilo aquele dia nas empresas Li, colaborando com o estado de animação dos estagiários, ou será que fora a animação que contribuíra para o melhor andamento do dia de trabalho.

As aulas daquela noite foram suspensas, liberando o tempo pros últimos detalhes da decoração ser acertadas e tempo suficiente para se arrumarem para a festa.

-------------------

Sakura tomava banho tranqüilamente quando a campainha começa a soar desperadamente, ela sai do chuveiro se enrola na toalha e desce correndo as escadas, ensopando todo o chão.

Abrira a porta tomando o cuidado de se manter um pouco atrás dela, enquanto dava passagem para uma Tomoyo eufórica.

- ai ai ai Saki-chan, você ainda está no banho?? Sobe terminá-lo enquanto eu seco o chão, vai vai vai – exclamava Tomoyo.

- ai ai ai, to indooo – dizia Sakura subindo as escadas rapidamente.

Minutos depois Sakura saia do banho apressada. Perguntando:

- o que vai ser primeiro Tomoyo? Cabelo, maquiagem ou roupa??

- Cabelo...vamos valorizar seu cabelo fazendo uma trança lateral...ai ai ai, você vai arrasar nesta festa – entusiasmava-se Tomoyo.

- ai, ai ,ai Tomoyo não exagera neah – dizia Sakura.

- que nada...você vai a essa festa com o cara mais lindo e popular e você tem que arrasar – empolgava-se cada vez mais Tomoyo.

- ai ai ai – dizia Sakura.

-------------------------

Em outro lugar...

Xiaolang se arrumava tranquilamente quando seu telefone toca e ele vai atender a meio a contra-gosto.

- Alô?– disse Xiaolang

- Oi lobinho, você pode vir me buscar?- perguntou a voz enjoativa de Satsuke do outro lado

- Claro que não né. – se dignou a responder antes de desligar na cara de Satsuke.

------------------------

Maríllya: nem pensei sobre isso, mas no Japão sempre que se tem festas, as pessoas sempre vão acompanhadas.

Bjo


	5. Festa de Recepção dos Calouros

Entre encontros e Desencontros

Entre encontros e Desencontros

Capítulo 5 – Festa de Recepção dos Calouros

Andava de um lado para o outro dentro da própria sala de estar, estava nervosa, não podia negar que estava com medo e excitada ao mesmo tempo, por estar saindo com Li Xiaolang, o cara mais popular do seu curso, e ainda ir para a festa mais badalada do semestre, mas por outro lado sabia que chegaria rapidamente aos ouvidos de Satsuke Hikaru, que ela foi a festa com Xiaolang. Sabia que dificilmente sairia impune, mas não tivera escolha.

Já se passaram 15 minutos do horário combinado, pensava constantemente que Xiaolang a teria esquecido, tentava ficar aliviada, mas estava decepcionada. Chegou a pensar que pela possessão que ele tinha mostrado na biblioteca significava alguma coisa, mas sentia-se terrivelmente magoada.

O celular em cima da cômoda tocava insistentemente, mas estava tão dispersa em pensamentos.

--

Ligava insistentemente para o celular de sua acompanhante e nada dela atender. Estava aflito, não queria pensar que talvez ela já estivesse na festa com aquele almofadinha magrelo.

- Eu desisto, talvez ela não goste de mim – falou para si mesmo, enquanto encostava a testa no volante.

Fazia quase dez minutos que estava parado na frente da casa dela. Tinha tantos planos para esta noite. E não poderia ter começado pior. Resolveu que iria para a festa, e que a procuraria lá.

Quando deu uma ultima olhada no edifício, para a janela que julgou ser a do apartamento onde sua flor, morava com a prima, e a viu, olhando pela janela. E com um breve sorriso ligou mais uma vez no celular dela. Viu quando ela levou um susto e correu para dentro.

- Alô – disse a voz ofegante dela.

- Nossa flor de cerejeira correu uma maratona antes de atender o celular – brincou Xiaolang, contente por ela estar ali esperando por ele apesar de tudo.

--

Estava na janela mirando insistentemente o portão do prédio, quando estava prestes as desistir percebo meu celular tocando em cima da cômoda. E vou correndo atender, Era _**ele**_.

- Alô – disse tentando não transparecer estar feliz demais.

- Nossa flor de cerejeira correu uma maratona antes de atender o celular – ouviu –o brincar do outro lado.

- Achei que não viria mais. – disse Sakura casualmente.

- Achou que eu não viria ou não queria que eu viesse? – perguntou ele num tom sério.

--

Não sabia se realmente queria escutar a resposta, e então sem deixar tempo para ela responder logo emendou.

- Desça, estou aqui embaixo, num carro bordo, bem na frente do portão.

- ok. Estou descendo – ela respondeu prontamente e desligou.

Logo pôde vislumbra-se com a visão de um anjo, quando a viu aproximar-se rapidamente do portão principal. Usava um vestido pérola de frente única, com a barra da frente finalizando uns três dedos acima do joelho e a parte de trás descia em corte assimétrico até a panturrilha, dando a impressão de ser uma bonita calda brilhante, sandálias de salto alto e cabelo preso numa trança anelada lateral. O único acessório além da pequena bolsa branca eram os brincos de argola com strass. Definitivamente um anjo. Olhou para o porta luvas do carro, e lembrou-se do presente que havia comprado pra ela, combinaria perfeitamente com ela esta noite. Mas logo tratou de descer do carro.

--

Sorriu lindamente quando o viu descer do carro e abrir o portão para ela assim que ela se aproximou.

- Boa Noite Xiao. – disse com um pouco de vergonha, ele definitivamente estava lindo. Abaixou a cabeça para que ele não visse o rubor de suas bochechas.

- Boa Noite Ying Fa – cumprimentou mansamente, fascinando com a visão dela, e piscou quando viu-a baixar a cabeça.

Pegou a mão dela beijou e viu-a levantar o rosto assustada, ela não esperava este tipo de contato.

- Está lindíssima esta noite, pequena flor – observou a corar violentamente com o elogio.

--

Ele só pode estar brincando comigo.

- Obrigada, você também está muito em esta noite. – retribuiu enquanto se forçava a não baixar a cabeça de vergonha, sabia que estava corada, mas ignorava enquanto se perdia na imensidão daqueles olhos castanhos.

O momento foi quebrado pelo toque do celular de Xiaolang, que quando olhou o numero fez cara de desagrado e ignorou a chamada. Pela cara que ele fez, ela já sabia quem poderia ser, mas não comentou nada.

--

Depois de ignorar a chamada de Satsuke ao celular, olhei para minha linda acompanhante sorri, e enganchei seu braço no meu, e rumamos para o carro. (finalmente!)

Abri a porta para ela, ela me sorriu com o gesto. Quando dei a volta no carro suspirei. Não iria deixar Satsuke estragar minha noite.

Fizemos o caminho conversando sobre coisas amenas, cada vez que ela me sorria mais ficava dependente daquele sorriso.

Logo chegaram ao local da festa, o local já estava lotado, a festa rolava solta.

**Gente tudo bem?**

**Mil desculpas pela demora...**

**Aulas começaram, vieram as provas, a correria no trampo...**

**O capitulo não esta bem do jeito que eu queria, mas tudo bem...mas eu to tão preocupada com o que esta acontecendo a minha volta...**

**Vou tentar postar o próximo logo..já até comecei a escreve-lo**

**Beijos **

**E obrigada a todos e todas que comentaram...**

**Miss Ying Fa**


	6. Por que isso só acontece comigo?

6 – Por que isso só acontece comigo

6 – Por que isso só acontece comigo?

A festa estava sendo maravilhosa, nunca pensara em como Xiao poderia ser divertido e atencioso com ela.

No meio da festa encontrara sua prima, estava com um amigo que Xiao que eu suspeitava pelo qual ela era apaixonada, mas Tomoyo sempre negaria.

Desviava-se das pessoas, o salão estava cheio, e tivera a brilhante idéia de ir ao banheiro com sua prima..e no meio do caminho perderam-se devido a quantidade de gente, e nem conseguia se localizar pra saber se estaria voltando para o lado certo, quando me deparei com a aquela cena...

Xiaolang estava agarrado com Satsuke, que vestia um micro vestido vermelho, uma única lágrima escorreu dos meus olhos antes de me virar e sair correndo.

--

- Hey, aquela pirralhinha já te trocou pelo bonitinho de arquitetura? – disse uma voz conhecida no meu ouvido.

- Suma daqui Satsuke, não estrague minha noite – retruquei enquanto me amaldiçoava por não ter ido ao banheiro com Ying Fa.

- Estragar? Ora que isso eu com certeza irei melhora-la, deixa-a lá com aquele lá e fique comigo – disse enquanto avançava pra cima de mim, e me agarrava, as vezes me odeio pela minha ingenuidade.

Por um momento esqueci de quem era ela, e retribui o beijo. Mas logo minha mente se iluminou e a soltei a tempo de ver um anjo desiludido. Meu anjo estava indo embora, com uma expressão de partir o coração.

Quando me desenrosquei de Satsuke que ainda estava pendurada em meu pescoço, Eriol me puxou e fez que não com a cabeça e apontou à namorada rumando pela mesma saída que a prima teria passado pouco antes.

--

Sai do salão o mais rapidamente, xingando –me mentalmente por ser tão boba, será que eu jamais aprenderia. Bem no fundo gostaria que ele viesse atrás de mim e se explicasse e eu com certeza o perdoaria.

A essa altura as lágrimas já escorriam livremente pelo meu rosto, olhei para mim mesma e forma patética com a qual eu estava vestida, e me lembrei de Satsuke, naquele curto vermelho, era claro que Xiaolang não iria resistir aos encantos dela, ela tinha tantos atributos a mais.

Sinto meu coração disparar, sentia que ele estava perto. Será que ele viera se desculpar? Um rubor subiu pelo meu rosto.

--

Insisti um pouco mais e fui atrás dela, deixei Eriol lá, só queria se rápido o suficiente para chegar antes que Tomoyo.

Para minha sorte, ou por ironia do destino, ela tinha parado, andava calmamente em direção a prima, quando passei ao seu lado e olhou pra mim e disse:

- Achei que não viria.

- Jamais deixaria outros concertarem meus erros – respondi com convicção.

- Você gosta dela não é? – ela me perguntou.

- Mais do que poderia suportar – eu disse.

- E o que você esta fazendo aqui ainda? – Eriol perguntou atrás de mim. Nem me dignei a respondê-lo, terminei o caminho que me separava do meu anjo.

Aproximei-me silenciosamente, enquanto pensava no que dizer. Quando ela se virou de repente com as faces coradas e olhos marejados. Isso me despedaçou o coração, não sabia por que chorava, mas queria te-la em meus braços e conforta-la.

- Ying Fa, por favor, não chore – eu disse com voz angustiada, vê-la chorando me destruía por dentro – eu não agüento vê-la chorar.

- Eu só quero ir para casa Li, é tudo o que peço – ela disse com voz de choro. Queria me aproximar, mas ao ouvi-la me chamando pelo sobrenome acabou comigo.

E logo começou a chover.

--

Eu não sabia se queria ouvi-lo se explicando, quando me virei e o vi ali, percebi que ele estava confuso, a única coisa que consegui dizer foi:

- Eu só quero ir para casa Li, é tudo o que peço – eu disse segurando o choro.

Senti um pingo em mim e a chuva desabou sobre nossas cabeças, como num filme totalmente clichê, apesar de que a cena no filme seria totalmente romântica.

Ele retirou o casaco e colocou em mim, e rumamos para o carro, não falamos nada, nenhum se importando o quão molhados estávamos. Fizemos o trajeto até a minha casa em absoluto silencio, eu estava destruída por dentro e nem ao menos sabia por que, vê-lo com outra me partiu a alma, eu me senti traída e nem ao menos temos algum relacionamento.

Quando ele parou o carro despertei do meu devaneio e o olhei, ele estava com os olhos tristes, e a expressão dele era de que havia perdido algo valioso.

- Obrigada por me levar ao baile Xiaolang, apesar dos pesares aproveitamos o quanto deu – disse mansamente, não me perdoaria se deixasse passar em banco.

Ele olhou para frente com o olhar perdido, então beijei se rosto, o perfume dele misturado com o cheiro e a umidade da chuva me embriagaram por um momento, e por um momento isso me assustou.

- Boa Noite, até segunda-feira – E saiu rapidamente do carro, esquecendo de devolver o casaco dele.

--

Quando a senti beijando meu rosto, percebi que esse seria outro dos meus vícios. Ela poderia ser totalmente viciante. A chuva que havia cessado voltou com força total, me tirou dos devaneios e eu ainda estava parado em frente ao prédio que ela mora, e já se passara minutos desde que ela se foi, mas eu não queria ir embora.

Olhei a chuva caindo do lado de fora do veiculo, teria que tomar uma atitude. Sai do carro olhei para a janela que a tinha visto mais cedo, a luz estava acesa Era hora de começar a tomar uma atitude.

Não liguei para a chuva que encharcava minhas roupas, e incrivelmente o único lugar que permanecia quente apesar da chuva era no meu rosto, o lugar onde ela tinha beijado.

Subi diretamente para o apartamento, havia contado os andares quando olhei as janelas, ao chegar lá em cima foi fácil encontrar o apartamento dela, devia a trilha de água que pingou da roupa que ela usava.

Toquei a campainha e esperei ate ouvir os passos apressados dela se aproximar da porta.

A visão que tive quando ela abriu a porta era magnífica, ainda estava com o vestido, só que estava com a parte de trás aberta e sem as sandálias. Devia estar se preparando para o banho. Sem contar a cara de surpresa dela ao me ver.

--

Quando ouvi a campainha soar fiquei pensando em que tipo de desalmado atrapalha o banho de uma garota que esta confusa.

Qual foi minha surpresa ao abrir a porta do apartamento e me deparar com Xiaolang.

- Ah desculpe-me, veio buscar seu casaco, esqueci de devolvê-lo, achei que não se importaria em devolvê-lo limpo na segunda-feira, perdoe-me – e entrei para pegar o casaco.

- Não se preo... - comecei a dizer, quando ela voltou a entrar, mas não conclui. Ela já voltara com o casaco.

-Aqui está – disse ela me estendendo o casaco.

--

Fiz que não com a cabeça, quando ela me estendeu o casaco.

- Gostaria de conversar com você somente. – eu disse meio decepcionado, com a tentativa dela de me despachar logo.

- oh, desculpe – me, entre, por favor – ela falou enquanto um rubor subia pelas faces dela.

Sorri ao vê-la corar.

- Pode ir tomar um banho primeiro, eu te espero, senão você pode pegar um resfriado – eu disse quando ela já rumava para a sala.

- Você não se importa mesmo? – ela me perguntou.

- Claro que não, vá em frente. – eu lhe disse.

- Ok, não demoro – ela me disse sorrindo.

Passado meia hora, ela voltou de banho tomado e com uma toalha limpa nas mãos e roupas masculinas.

- Tome um banho, e vista essas roupas, elas são do meu irmão devem servir, enquanto isso faço um chocolate quente para nós.

Então fui para o banho.

--

**Mais um capitulo hj..**

**Heiuheiue**

**Minha mente esta a mil.**

**Hehehehehehe**

**E eu Já comecei o sétimoooo**

**Tipo eu to separando os pontos de vista...uma hora ele, uma hora ela...**

**As as vezes os dois estão usando primeira pessoa**

**Se não estiverem entendendo por favor meu avisem**

**Beijos beijos**

**Miss Ying Fa**


	7. Conversando seriamente!

Capítulo 7 – Conversando seriamente

Capítulo 7 – Conversando seriamente!

Quando saí do banho ela já estava sentada com sala com uma caneca de chocolate quente nas mãos e outra na mesinha de centro com um pires em cima pra evitar esfriar.

Quando a vi sentada ali me senti bem, era como se fosse uma coisa normal eu sair do banho e ela estar me esperando sentada na sala para tomarmos um chocolate quente juntos e dormir.

Aproximei-me silenciosamente. Debrucei-me sobre o encosto do sofá passei os braços pela sua cintura, ela devia estar totalmente perdida em pensamentos, pois não manifestou reação alguma, e sussurrei próximo ao seu ouvido:

- uma moeda por seus pensamentos - a larguei sorrindo enquanto ela pulava levemente do sofá assustada quase tomando um banho de chocolate quente, ela estava tão concentrada que nem percebeu minha aproximação.

--

O calor dele ao me abraçar era tão confortante, senti quando ele ma abraçou e quando se aproximou de mim, o cheiro do meu sabonete em sua pele era tão bom, tão inebriante que me perdi nas sensações de te-lo tão perto.

- uma moeda por seus pensamentos – ele disse bem próximo ao meu ouvido, a voz dele estava perigosamente próxima, pulei de susto, havia me perdido tão profundamente nas sensações que havia me desligado da realidade.

- isso é uma maneira bem cruel de se "chamar alguém de volta a terra" – disse furiosa, mais comigo mesma do que com ele, pedindo as todas e quaisquer divindades que não tenha parecido tola, já havia sido humilhada o suficiente por uma noite.

- desculpe-me Ying Fa, não foi a intenção – ele me respondeu.

Eu segurei bravamente a frase que eu realmente queria dizer. Ela com certeza desencadearia uma super discussão e pelos deuses isso era o que eu menos queria no momento, por isso me contentei em me desculpar.

- desculpe-me Ying Fa, não foi a intenção – eu respondi a ela.

- sente-se Xiaolang, ali tem uma manta para você caso sinta frio, e espero que seu chocolate quente esteja em uma temperatura agradável, caso contrario posso aquecer novamente. – ela me disse, sinceramente, eu queria que ela estivesse mais calorosa comigo esse tratamento normal esta me deixando inseguro.

Mas ai me lembrei da burrada que fiz esta noite do motivo real de estar ali, e a insegurança do momento me fez balançar na minha decisão, mas eu podia não ter outra oportunidade, eu teria que ao menos tentar. Se me dissessem que se apaixonar por alguém era tão inconstante certamente tentaria sair da reta do sentimento.

--

- Então... Sei que isso é falta de educação, mas gostaria de saber sobre o que gostaria de conversar – comecei meio incerta.

- Sem problemas – ele me respondeu sorrindo, antes de levantar-se e dirigir-se a janela com a xícara de chocolate quente nas mãos e a manta sobre os ombros.

Eu somente consegui me mover nervosamente no sofá e dizer idiotamente:

- Hei não está pensando em se jogar da minha janela está?

- Oh não, ainda não quem sabe em outra oportunidade - disse enquanto se virava para mim e ria logo em seguida.

- Então faz tempo que não vê seus pais e seu irmão – ele emendou tentando não deixar o diálogo morrer.

- Desde as férias de final de ano que não os vejo. E quanto a minha mãe, não a vejo desde os três anos de idade. **(N/A:não sei se estabeleci linha temporal na historia, se eu já tiver eu vou alterar no futuro, senão estabeleço agora, é praticamente igual ao nosso, tipo maio por ai, meio de semestre, já que na faculdade não importa tanto se as férias de verão são em junho ou em dezembro, os tempo é o mesmo)**

- Seus pais são divorciados – percebi que ele perguntou sem pensar, mas mesmo assim abaixei meu rosto a lembrança da minha mãe sempre me causou minhas emoções.

- Não, ela faleceu quando eu tinha esta idade. – respondi tão baixo, querendo que na verdade ele não me ouvisse e não ficasse com pena.

- Oh, sinto muito Ying Fa, não queira lembrar-se de coisas que a deixam tristes. – ele disse rapidamente e sentou – se ao meu lado e passou o braço pelos meus ombros e me puxou para perto, estremeci ao seu toque, mas novamente quis que ele não tivesse percebido.

--

Idiota. Devia ter imaginado, tenho que parar de fazer perguntas insanamente como se a vida de todo mundo fosse flores. Tinha que concertar o erro de alguma forma me aproximei, me sentei ao seu lado e abracei. Quando senti seu corpo frágil estremecer junto ao meu, desejei internamente que fosse por causa do contato, mas talvez fosse a vontade de chorar, por eu te-la lembrado da mãe falecida, mas ainda sim preferiria que fosse o primeiro.

Era injusto coloca-la sobre a pressão dos meus sentimentos naquele momento em que a deixei tão frágil.

- Saki-chan, me perdoe por favor, eu sinto muito – tentei me desculpar.

Quando ela levantou o rosto e me olhou senti meu mundo desmoronar, aquele anjo a muita frente tinha olhos entristecidos. Mas segundos depois seus olhos se iluminaram e ela sorriu para mim.

- Sem problemas, você não teria como saber, não se importe, eu fico assim as vezes, por que senti muita falta dela, meu pai nunca se casou, não que eu quisesse que ele fizesse isso, ele ainda ama minha mãe – ela respondeu rapidamente mas parou abruptamente.

--

Parei de falar tão rápido quanto tinha começado.

- Desculpe-me Xiaolang, desculpe-me faze-lo perder seu tempo com minhas besteiras. – desculpei-me tão rápido quanto desatei a falar.

E mais uma onda de estremecimento percorreu meu corpo quando levou um dedo a minha boca para me calar."Droga, isso esta se tornando um habito já."

- Shii..não tem problema. Gosto de saber que pode conversar comigo sobre qualquer coisa, saiba que estarei aqui em qualquer circunstancia Saki-chan. Somos Amigos, não é? Amigos estarão presentes nas horas tristes também. – o senti mais uma vez passar seu braço nos meus ombros e me dar um meio abraço, não preciso nem dizer que estremeci não é?

--

Definitivamente, aquela não era a hora, pelos céus, como era difícil dizer a alguém o quanto se está apaixonado, o quanto se importa com ela.

Logo aquele clima foi de tristeza foi quebrado e nos entretemos assistindo uns dvd´s que ela tinha por lá. Armamos o sofá cama, que ela disse mais tarde ter adquirido com a finalidade de assistir filmes deitada na sala mesmo, e que prefere dormir ali que no próprio quarto.

As horas passaram e acabamos adormecendo, por ali mesmo. Acordamos horas depois, para a hora do almoço, tecnicamente, enroscados um no outro. Meu braço abraçava possessivamente a cintura dela, e ela a cabeça em meu ombro, passando um braço pelo meu tórax. Sua respiração calma chegava ao meu pescoço de maneira tranqüila. Nossos rostos estavam perigosamente perto.

--

Sei que no meio da noite acabei me apoiando no ombro dele, e senti quando ele me abraçou contra o corpo dele, tenho plena consciência que estava quebrando algumas barreiras, praticamente todas. Mas naquele momento eu não estava me importando. Eu estava dormindo, qualquer coisa colocaria a culpa no sono.

Quando senti o calor do sol chegar timidamente através das cortinas, me aconcheguei ainda mais ao corpo dele, senti um estremecimento da parte dele, mas nem me importei, talvez fosse frio. Afinal, a noite passada chovera muito, seria natural estar frio agora pela manhã.

Quando ele durante o sono ele apoiou seu rosto no meu, achei que talvez não agüentasse, as bocas estavam muito perto, a sensação de te-lo assim é insuportável demais, mas não queria se afastar, até por que não sei se teria forças, o calor do corpo dele me entorpecia por completo. Então só me restava ficar ali curtindo a sensação, era domingo, e mesmo que a noite anterior tivesse sido quase decepcionante até uma parte, por outro lado a maneira como ela terminou compensou qualquer outra coisa.

Logo esse sonho-real foi interrompido pelo toque do telefone, que tocou insistentemente. Eu não queria sair dali para atender, bendita hora que troquei o criado mudo do telefone de lugar, estava tão pratico do lado do sofá. Eu quase fiquei feliz quando ele parou, mas durou pouco logo começou a tocar novamente.

Não teve jeito, tive que levantar, me desvencilhei cuidadosamente do braço de Xiao e sai do sofá cama, ainda deitei o olhar sobre ele antes de ir atender o telefone que ainda tocava.

- Residência da Srta. Kinomoto – falei com voz de sono.

- Bom dia Sakura, acordei você? – disse a voz tranqüila do meu pai no outro lado da linha.

Apoiei-me na parede continuei a mirar o rapaz que dormira ao meu lado. De repente um rubor subiu as minhas faces, ele estava sem camisa. Desliguei-me completamente do que meu pai me dizia ao telefone.

- filha você está me ouvindo? – perguntou meu pai do outro lado da linha, não havia entendido nada – se você não puder vir não tem problema.

- hãn, claro que posso sim, só tenho que conversar com meu chefe – disse vagamente, espero que não tenha soado estranha. Virei-me pra parede para me concentrar no que meu pai falava.

E me deparei com o calendário cheio de anotações de datas de provas, trabalhos e aniversários, e uma data em especial tinha a foto do vovô. Era aniversário dele.

Terminei de falar com meu pai. E desligamos, parei para pensar um momento, eu ouvi vagamente o que papai me falou, talvez seja a respeito do aniversario do vovô, desde que eles fizeram as pazes, nós passamos o aniversario dele todos, juntos.

- Hei, te colocaram de castigo olhando pra parece logo cedo? – disse uma voz rouca de sono e suave atrás de mim, na realidade bem perto de mim.

--

O barulho insistente do telefone me acordou, e me tirou daquelas sensações que estava tento com ela nos meu braço. Nunca odiei tanto um telefone, despertei quando ela se afastou de mim, até senti um frio, apesar de estar com uma coberta, o calor do corpo dela deixava mais confortante.

A ouvi falando no telefone, senti seu olhar sobre mim, e tinha meu corpo semi exposto ao frio. De repente a voz dela ficou mais distante, e abri um dos olhos ela havia virado para a parede. E mesmo tento desligado o telefone, continuou virada pra parede.

Aproximei-me dela e falei bem perto dela, eu andava fazendo isso demais ultimamente:

- Hei, te colocaram de castigo olhando pra parece logo cedo?

Ela se virou para mim assustada, não havia percebido minha aproximação, ela estava perigosamente perto. Apenas alguns milímetros de distancia.

Ela deve ter percebido o perigo, pois se afastou rapidamente, dizendo que já voltava. Olhei para a porta a qual ela tinha acabado de passar, e passei a mão nervosamente nos cabelo. Ela estava me deixando louco sem querer, com toda aquela ingenuidade.

-

**Oi pessoas tudo bem?**

**Espero que sim. Como foi o fim de semana?**

**O meu foi fera! Espero que o de vc´s também.**

**Beijos, cheiros e chamegos.**

**Obrigadas a todas as queridas que deixaram reviews.**


	8. Travessuras a Parte

Capítulo 7 -

Capítulo 8 – Travessuras a parte

Eu só posso estar ficando louca, minha nossa imagina o que ele faria se eu sucumbisse a minha vontade louca de beijá-lo. Ele ou faz isso de propósito, ou então acha que eu sou imune a todo aquele porte dele.

Fui direto para um banho quente, e colocar uma roupa quente. Hoje pelo jeito alem de domingo, seria frio. Apesar da vontade de demorar, tomei um banho rápido afinal ainda tinha visita em casa, apesar de que ele já podia se considerar em casa.

Um rubor sobe ao meu rosto ao me lembrar da maneira que acordamos. Ainda bem que Tomoyo não veio dormir aqui, imagine o escândalo que ela faria se nos visse assim, sem contar as suposições descabidas e as piadinhas.

Sai do banho a contra gosto, me vesti e desci.

- Quer tomar um banho Xiaolang? – perguntei ao vê-lo enrolado nas cobertas – tem mais algumas peças de roupas do meu irmão aqui, e convenientemente são de inverno. Vai te manter aquecido.

--

Ela está preocupada comigo. Sorri internamente, ainda bem. Pois não saberia encontrar um motivo para estar sorrindo.

- Claro obrigada. – respondi tranquilamente,

- Pode usar o banheiro do meu quarto, vou deixar as roupas em cima da cama. – ela completou antes de se virar e sair.

Levantei-me calmamente e me dirigi ao quarto dela, não sabia qual era, quando cheguei ao corredor me deparei com quatro portas uma eu sabia que era o banheiro que eu havia usado ontem, uma estava entreaberta, era um quarto de hospede, no qual Sakura remexia em um guarda roupa entre algumas peças. Então só me restavam duas portas, quando abria a porta a minha extrema esquerda percebi que havia acertado de primeira, ou pelo menos achava que sim. O quarto tinha as paredes rosa claro e alguns ursos de pelúcia, uma cama de casal com muitas almofadas de estrelas de todos os tamanhos.

Entrei devagar. Fui ao banheiro, só a ouvi dizer do lado de fora que as roupas já estavam em cima da cama e que qualquer coisa era só chamar, que ela estaria na cozinha preparando algo para comerem, já que já era próximo ao horário de almoço.

Quando desci, ela estava de frente para a bancada da pia preparando alguma coisa, o perfume dela estava impregnado no lugar, ou será que era nos meus sentidos? Depois disso, a ação que eu tomei poderia ter posto tudo a perder.

Me aproximei dela. Abracei - a por trás e apoiei meu queixo no seu ombro. Senti o coração dela disparar, e sua pele se arrepiar, não poderia dizer se foi pelo contato ou pelo susto. Esperava sinceramente que fosse o primeiro.

--

Senti quando ele se aproximou, por silencioso que ele estivesse tentando ser, eu acho que estava já tão acostumada com sua presença a minha volta, que já podia senti - lo se aproximar. Quando parou atrás de mim e me abraçou tive as mesmas reações de sempre, estremeci e meu coração traidor disparou, eu estava tentando me preparar parar o contato certo, mas por mais que eu tentasse sabia que reagiria como sempre.

Virei meu rosto assustada no mesmo momento em que ele virava o rosto para mim, o roçar de lábios foi inevitável. Nenhum dos dois se afastou. Eu arregalei meus olhos. Respirei fundo e virei meu rosto para frente, e com uma coragem que veio de não sei onde, encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele e perguntei, como se nada tivesse acontecido:

- Quer sanduíche quente ou frio?

- Pode ser quente, vou fazer um chocolate quente pra acompanhar – ele disse – onde tem uma jarra onde posso aquecer o leite?

- Na terceira porta a esquerda – eu respondi enquanto me desvencilhava dele para pegar a sanduicheira.

--

Eu não sentia vontade de ir embora, estava tão bem ali com ela que passaria a eternidade ali sem nem pensar duas vezes. Mas meu celular tocou em algum lugar do apartamento de Sakura, e eu nem ao menos me lembrava que estava com ele. Então nós dois saímos a caça do aparelhinho que insistia em tocar, a pessoa que ligava com certeza era muito insistente.

O encontramos quinze minutos depois dentro da calça que usara na festa na noite anterior. Com três chamadas perdidas, uma da Satsuke, e duas da minha mãe. Retornei para ela imediatamente, ela devia estar preocupada, eu não a avisara que passaria a noite fora.

- Mãe? – eu disse fracamente, eu ouviria uma bronca daquelas, com certeza, e na frente de Ying Fa, que mico.

- Li Xiaolang seu desalmado, onde você pensa que está? Por que não me avisou que passaria noite fora? Eu já estava ligando para alguns amigos seus para saber de você e ninguém sabia onde você estava. Se não fosse Eriol, a essa hora eu estaria tendo um ataque do coração. – ela dizia com voz energética do outro lado.

- Mãe está tudo bem , eu esqueci de avisar, quando trouxe Sakura para casa acabamos ficando por aqui e eu acabei dormindo – tentei me defender.

- Qual Sakura, XiaoLang, espero que não tenha dormido com ela, não quero você dando motivo para espalharem boatos por aí? - e minha mãe continuou falando por mais uns minutos. – Qual Sakura é essa Xiaolang?

- È a Sakura Kinomoto, estagiária lá da empresa – isso com certeza renderia mais alguns gritos.

- Li Xiaolang, você já está "ficando" com essa garota? Ela é uma boa menina, o que quer que esteja tendo com ela pare agora mesmo. – minha própria mãe partiu em defesa da quem sabe futura nora

- nãããão mãe, a gente só subiu pra conversar, estava chovendo muito quando voltávamos e ela acabou me convidando para subir. Foi ela quem me seqüestrou, aii...ela acabou de me atacar uma almofada, viu como ela é má – disse enquanto ria.

--

Yelan pode ouvir a risada de seu filho e de Sakura do outro lado da linha, simpatizava inegavelmente com a menina Kinomoto, e já percebera que seu filho se encantara por ela, mas temia pela garota. Os homens na idade de seu filho eram inconstantes com os sentimentos. Então só pôde dizer uma coisa:

- comportem-se crianças – disse antes de desligar o telefone e rir sozinha, havia tempos que seu filho não ria de maneira tão sincera.

--

- Hey...quem você pensa que é para dizer para sua mãe que eu te seqüestrei, você que se apossou da minha casa – Sakura disse se fingindo de brava.

- éééé talvez, mas você me acertou uma almofada na cara – Xiaolang disse quanto pegava uma almofada e jogava em Sakura, enquanto ela tentava fugir. E ficaram assim ate que restou apenas uma pobre almofada e os dois a queriam.

Os dois a pegaram ao mesmo tempo, e enquanto um puxava de um lado e outro de outro, Xiaolang resvalou em um tapete que tinha por lá e caiu levando Sakura para cima dele.

Quando deram – se conta da posição comprometedora em que estavam, ficaram ambos corados, nenhum dos dois ousou se mexer, mesmo que só houvesse os dois ali o senso de pudor ainda existia.

Sakura ergueu-se vagarosamente, seguida de Xiaolang. Quando já estavam recompostos olharam-se. E caíram na risada.


	9. Admirador Secreto

Capitulo 9 –

**Jump27: flor o capítulo acaba em deram risada ta? Nem parece final de capitulo, mas td bem..hehehe...beijos.**

**Gente, para a felicidade ou desespero de vocês eu resolvi dar uma estendida na estória. Espero que gostem do rumo que vou dar para ela. Beijos.**

**Adorei todas as reviews que recebi ate agora.**

**Zaijian**

**

* * *

Capitulo 9 – Admirador Secreto**

Depois de arrumarem a bagunça que haviam feito enquanto brincavam de guerra de travesseiros. O domingo finalmente chegara ao final, e tecnicamente teriam que se despedir.

- Eu preciso ir, obrigada pelo dia divertidíssimo Saki-chan, até amanhã – estavam na porta do apartamento de Sakura. – até amanhã.

- De nada Xiao, eu que agradeço a visita, quando quiser aparecer de novo, sinta-se a vontade, até amanhã – despediu-se ela.

E saiu.

* * *

Apesar de ter adorado passar o dia com Xiaolang, ele nem sem se importara em pedir desculpas pela noite anterior. Sabia que ele não tinha culpa pelo acontecido, os momentos mais íntimos que tiveram hoje provaram isso.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo toque da campainha. Tive que atender, não poderia fazer nada. Ele voltara.E simplesmente disse.

- Me arrependeria ate a morte se não fizesse isso. Desculpe-me por ontem a noite. Não foi minha intenção – me abraçou e me deu um selinho. – até amanhã Ying Fa. – E saiu novamente fechando a porta atrás de si, me deixando estupefata para trás.

De repente uma onda de satisfação invadiu meu ser, me virei e fui para a cozinha fazer um chá. Como se o que tivesse acabado de acontecer fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

* * *

Andava de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto, não acreditava que tinha feito aquilo, somente em um acesso de loucura mesmo para ter uma atitude daquela com ela.

Céus ela deve estar me odiando, que tipo de babaca, passa praticamente 24 horas com ela, primeiro a magoa, depois vai ate a casa dela, em baixo de chuva, faz ela lembrar da morte da mãe, dorme abraçado com ela, a abraça enquanto ela faz o café da manhã, caem juntos enroscados no chão, depois de uma guerra de almofadas e ainda na despedida abraça, a beija e ainda pede desculpas como se não fosse nada demais?

Hum...eu sou o tipo de babaca que faz estas coisas.

Mas um sorriso brota de repente, ela não reclamara, empurrava, xingara nem nada do tipo quando essas coisas aconteceram, mas também não disse nada a favor, se lembrava enquanto o sorriso sumia.

Passei a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo. Já sabia o que iria fazer. Só esperava que desse certo.

* * *

Depois de tomar mais um banho, Sakura corre para o telefone e quando discou o numero de sua prima, a campainha toca mais uma vez.

- Muito bem, quero todos os detalhes agora mesmo senhorita Kinomoto, e nem adianta me enrolar – começou Tomoyo enquanto já ia entrando quando a prima a atendeu.

- hum...eu vou fazer um chazinho pra gente – tentava fugir.

- Sim sim, mas enquanto o chá está sendo feito você pode ir me contando. – sorria Tomoyo.

Ai ai, a prima não perdia uma sequer.

Narrou para a prima tudo nos mínimos detalhes, na altura em que terminava já tinham tomado canecas de chocolate quente, e uma tigela enorme de pipoca com calda de chocolate.

- então quando ele saiu, eu fiquei meio amuada, ele não tinha pedido desculpas ainda, mas ai ele voltou, me abraçou, me deu um selinho e pediu desculpas, disse que não queria que aqui tivesse acontecido. – concluiu Sakura.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...então vocês estão oficialmente juntos, que romântico – entusiasmava-se Tomoyo.

As vezes acho que me Tomoyo é incorporada por um ser louco. Ela me assusta nessas horas.

- Não, nós não conversamos sobre isso. – eu lamentei enquanto ficava rubra.

- Como não? Ai Sakurinha sinceramente as vezes você me mata decepção.hehehehehe – disse Tomoyo – o cara esta se jogando encima de você e você nem aí.

- ai Tomoyo, foram acidentes – tentou se explicar a prima sabia deixa-la constrangida.

- Sim,ele te e sussurrar no seu ouvido é acidente, ele te abraçar e apoiar a cabeça no seu ombro é acidente e DORMIR ABRAÇADO com VOCÊ é oooooutro acidente – disse Tomoyo frisando algumas palavras.

- aiii Tomoyo chega, eu to confusa...eu preciso descansar, amanha eu tenho que trabalhar e pior eu tenho que encontrar com _**ele**_. Você vai dormir aqui?

- Pode apostar que sim – disse minha prima sorrindo – já vou tomar banho, se já quiser ir se deitar, pode ir, eu viro. – Mas Tomoyo percebeu que sua prima sorria e estava perdida em pensamentos.

- Saki, o que foi? Em que você está pensando? No Li? Acordaaaa – tentava chama-la

- hããn...aah nada eu tava lembrando agora de quando a gente era mais novas dormíamos sempre uma na casa da outra, deitávamos na mesma cama e virávamos as noites conversando. Sabe que o aniversário do vovô está chegando. Queria está lá.

- Aiin..falando assim tenho saudades absurdas...eu também queria ir, mas não sei se o supervisor do estágio vai liberar. – dizia Tomoyo – vamos fazer assim a gente podia passar o próximo fim de semana a gente pode se encontrar e lembrar os velhos tempos, pode ser? Então agora pra cama lindinha, amanha temos que trabalhar.

**Já pela manhã**

O dia amanhecera nublado, mas mesmo assim era necessário cumprir os compromissos.

Bi;bi;bi;bi (onomatopéia de despertador)

- aaaaah, tá tão bom aqui – já resmungava Sakura virando para o outro lado.

- hey mocinha, a manha esta nublada, mas temos que ir trabalhar, vamos , vamos – chamava Tomoyo já entrando no quarto.

- a Moyo, só mais cinco minutinhos – resmungava Sakura.

- não, não**,** pode levantando, senão você vai se atrasar mais – pronto dissera as palavras mágicas.

- Ah nããão, eu to atrasada de novo.

- Eu estou indo fazer o café da manhã Sakurinha, e ande logo.

* * *

A noite passara devagar para ele, estava ansioso, esperava que o que tinha em mente desse certo.

Chegara depois que seu pai no escritório, coisa rara de acontecer. Já a vira sentada na ante-sala da presidência. Estava fazendo qualquer relatório para seu pai. Simplesmente linda.

- Bom dia lindinha – cumprimentou sorrindo assim que se aproximou. Toda a conversa que tivera com a prima passara e, no mesmo instante ficara corada.

- Bom dia Xiao – respondeu sem graça. – seu pai precisa falar com você.

- Ok. Obrigado – entrou na sala com um sorriso discreto. A qualquer momento.

* * *

Na ante-sala. Assustou-se quando um jovem desconhecido adentrou a ante sala da presidência.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo senhor – Sakura chamou sua atenção.

- Desculpe - me senhorita, procuro por Sakura Kinomoto – perguntou o rapaz, ele segurava um buquê de flores de cerejeiras com algumas nadeshikos aqui e acolá.

- Sou eu mesmo, em que posso ajuda-lo – disse ela, olhando curiosamente a encomenda que ele trazia.

- Essas flores são para a senhorita, pode assinar aqui por gentileza – estendeu para ela uma prancheta que trazia depois que entregou as flores para ela. – Obrigada. – E se retirou.

Naquele momento a porta da sala da presidência se abriu e dela saíram pai e filho. Conversando tranquilamente.

- Ora, ora, ora. Recebemos flores hoje então, Xiaolang – comentou Shang Li. E olhou para o filho que piscou e deu um sorrisinho discreto. Ele entendera na hora. E depois do pequeno sinal de negação, indicando que ela não sabia de quem era, alargou ainda mais o sorriso.

- Oh, senhor Li, desculpe-me por isso. Eu não imagino que as possam ter enviado. – desculpou-se Sakura, enquanto fazia uma reverencia e ficava vermelha.

- Sem problemas, acho que Yelan deixou um vaso na minha sala que poderá colocar as flores, não creio que vá se importar em emprestá-lo a você por hora – sorriu Shang Li.

Xiaolang, até aquele momento não falara nada, ficara atento a todas as reações dela.

Depois de apoiar as flores na mesa entrou na sala do chefe pegar o vaso, quando Shang a viram encostar a porta, disse:

- Boa escolha – falou para o filho e piscou em seguida e se retirou em direção a saída.

Xiaolang mirara as flores rapidamente, estava tudo como planejara, e ela ainda não lera o cartão, que ainda estava no buquê. Talvez ficasse por ali mais algum tempo.

- Precisa de algo Xiaolang? – perguntou ela quando voltou a ante sala com o vaso nas mãos.

- Não – respondeu e sorriu.

- Será que sua mãe não vai se importar em eu usar o vaso por uns dias? – comentou vagamente.

- claro que não querida – disse uma voz na porta da sala. Yelan chegara,

- Senhora Yelan bem vinda. – cumprimentou Sakura.

- Muito bom dia flor de cerejeira – retribuiu e piscou. Sempre simpatizara muito com a menina, desde que entrara ali algumas semanas atrás. – ouvi por ai que tinham recebido um lindo buquê de flores, e vim parabenizar quem o recebeu, já que quando se recebe um quer dizer que se é muito especial.

- Obrigada Senhora Yelan – disse Sakura enquanto ficava vermelha – a senhora não se importa mesmo em me emprestar o vaso.

- Claro que não, fique a vontade. Bom agora eu preciso ir. Até logo – despediu-se e deu um beijo no rosto de Xiaolang, que ficara quieto por todo o momento.

* * *

Será que ela viu o cartão? Ou será que está com vergonha de abrir na minha frente?

Pensamentos de todos os tipos passavam pela minha mente naquele momento. Acho que era melhor dar – lhe tranqüilidade para lê-lo. Ela era muito tímida.

- Bom preciso ir também, até logo Ying Fa – despedi-me.

- Até mais Xiaolang – respondeu-me.

* * *

Quando ele saiu fui discretamente ate o buquê e peguei o pequeno cartão que tinha ali por entre as flores, senti uma fragrância conhecida vindo dele, mas não me lembrava de onde.

No pequeno cartão dizia:

"_**A mais bela flor é aquela que se destaca na adversidade"**_

_**Quando vejo seu sorriso delicado é como se nada no mundo pudesse ir contra mim, seu sorriso me dá a coragem e a força que preciso para encarar todos os problemas de frente e supera-los.**_

_**Amo você!**_

_**Um Alguém.**_

Sakura ficou corada quando terminou de ler o cartão. E ficou pensando em quem poderia ter feito àquela gentileza.

* * *

Sorriu satisfeito quando a viu corar depois de ler o cartão. Com certeza a "operação cupido" seria um sucesso. Só esperava que ela não se decepcionasse quando descobrisse que era ele.


	10. Caixa de Chocolates

Capitulo 10 – Caixa de Chocolates

Chegara em casa naquela noite e tivera uma surpresa. Seu pai e seu irmão estavam lá.

- Papai, Toya, obrigada por virem. Estava morrendo de saudades – disse Sakura quando terminaram de jantar. –Desculpem-me por estar meio ausente.

- Ora monstrenga, é estranho não ter você durante tanto tempo causando tremor pela casa, por causa dos seus passos. – caçoou Toya.

- Pode falar o que quiser Toyaaa...eu não vou gritar com você – e mostrou a língua.

Estava feliz seu dia não podia ser melhor, seu pai e sei irmão vieram visitá-la. Tivera a surpresa de descobrir que alguém gosta dela a ponto de mandar-lhe flores. Estava genuinamente curiosa para saber quem se importava com ela dessa maneira.

-

* * *

-

Mais tarde Sakura e Fujitaka estavam lavando as louças enquanto Toya tomava banho.

- Você está com os olhos brilhando hoje, minha filha, isso é muito bom – comentou Fujitaka – mas acredito que não seja só por que eu e Toya estamos aqui.

Um rubor subiu as faces de Sakura por estar com a felicidade tão estampada na cara.

- Você é muito parecida com sua mãe tirando detalhes como o cabelo, mas o brilho que vejo nos seus olhos é os mesmos que via nos olhos de minha Nadeshiko quando estava entre nós. Já aprecio o que quer que tenha feito você tão feliz.

Sakura simplesmente sorriu e abraçou o pai. Não que não confiasse nele, mas tinha um pouco de vergonha de contar que recebera um buquê de flores de um admirador secreto.

-

* * *

-

No dia seguinte...

Mal chegara ao escritório, e logo foi abordada pela recepcionista dizendo que havia uma entrega para ela, e que estava em cima de sua mesa. Agradeceu e subiu, imaginando o que seria.

Todas as mulheres que trabalhavam na empresa sabiam que Sakura havia recebido um buquê de flores na manha de ontem, e hoje pela manhã havia recebido mais uma encomenda, seja o que fosse muitas ficaram enciumadas, pois que mulher não gosta de ser presenteada.

Quando chegou à sua mesa, deu de cara com uma enorme caixa de chocolates. Mal soltou a bolsa Yelan e Shang saem da sala da presidência, e Sakura presta reverência.

- Bom Dia Sra Yelan, Bom Dia Sr Shang. – cumprimentou enquanto curvavasse levemente.

- Bom dia flor de Cerejeira – cumprimentou Yelan – mais presentes, parece que você conquistou mesmo o tal rapaz, não?

- Esse sim é um rapaz de sorte – comentou Shang enquanto piscava para a esposa.

Esses comentários fizeram Sakura ficar muito sem graça e com um leve rubor nas faces. E sem conseguir algo para dizer.

Quando se retiraram Sakura se perdera em pensamentos, queria saber quem a presenteava daquela maneira. Mas havia uma pessoa que gostaria muito que fosse, mas não adiantava ficar se iludindo.

-

* * *

-

Depois de almoçar com seu pai e seu irmão e acompanha-los até o metrô, voltara para o escritório, estava contente. Ver seu pai e seu irmão melhorara seu estado de espírito. Assim que chegou à sua mesa, deparou-se com Xiaolang deitado no sofá da sala de espera. Estava dormindo. Os cabelos revoltos caiam displicentemente sobre o rosto. Sentiu uma vontade absurda de correr a mão por entre os fios.

Olhando em volta e não vendo ninguém, e nem se importando (ou lembrando que elas existiam) se as câmeras de segurança a filmassem, aproximou-se e correu os dedos levemente pelos fios cobres que eram os cabelos de Xiaolang. Ele mexeu-se levemente, e sorriu enquanto dormia.

Resolveu distanciar-se, não queria que ele acordasse e a visse tão próxima. Sabia que estava apaixonada pelo moreno. Mas não sabia se era amor. Tinha medo de machucar – se.

Assim que se sentou em sua mesa, forçou o olhar para longe de sua mente. Pensou na caixa de chocolates que estava na gaveta de sua mesa, queria prová-los. Sorriu, abriu a gaveta e retirou de dentro dela a caixa de chocolates.

Levou o primeiro a boca, mordeu delicadamente o primeiro pedaço.

-

* * *

-

Ainda era horário de almoço. Deitei no sofá, estava muito cansado, ouvi quando ela chegou. De repente sua presença se aproximou de mim, e meu corpo reagiu com a aproximação dela, seu perfume inebriou meus sentidos. Quando senti seus dedos finos passeando por meus cabelos não consegui evitar sorrir e me arrumar para melhor apreciar o carinho. Acho que deve ter ficado com medo que eu acordasse, pois se afastou. Lamentei profundamente, mas permaneci ali.

Ouvi-a abrindo a gaveta na qual eu sabia que ela tinha guardado os chocolates, e decidi "despertar" tranquilamente.

Abri os olhos a tempo de vê-la morder um pedaço de chocolate, uma mordida inocente, mas totalmente sensual, aos meus olhos. Tudo nela me encantava; seduzia-me. Estava ficando louco.

Aproximei-me, mas acho que ela estava tão preocupada com o chocolate que não percebeu.

- Hei, comendo chocolate mocinha – eu disse, chamando sua atenção.

Ela sorriu para mim, estava com um pouco de chocolate no lábio, tive ganas de limpar com a minha boca, mas me resumi a fazê-lo com o guardanapo que estava em cima da mesa.

- Obrigada – ela me disse suavemente – você quer um chocolate?

Isso me deu uma pequena idéia, sorri e disse:

- Quero sim, obrigada.

Então ela me ofereceu um no qual eu aceitei, e logo em seguida levou um à boca. Quando ela ia morder um pedaço, segurei seu braço e afastei a mão do chocolate, dei a volta na mesa, ficando de frente para ela, a puxei para que ficasse em pé. E ela ali segurando o chocolate com os dentes, me olhando meio curiosa, meio assustada.

Aproximei meu rosto do dela e mordi metade do chocolate que ela segurava. Ela automaticamente fechou os olhos, estava deliciado em ver a garota que eu estava lutando para conquistar com um pedaço de chocolate nos lábios. Tomando o momento de rendição dela como um convite. Aproximei-me novamente. Beijei a brevemente e ainda roubei o pedaço de chocolate que havia ficado na boca dela.

- Engraçado, esse está bem mais gostoso – comentei e sorri. Ela ficou muito rubra.

Mas também, o que eu queria. Eu a havia beijado sem mais nem menos, de novo, e ainda flertava com ela descaradamente.

-

* * *

-

Estava inebriada pelas ações e pelo perfume dele, tão familiar. Onde já o havia sentido recentemente? Minha mente já não trabalhava direito.

Quando senti ele afastando minha mão do chocolate, me assustei, minha mente foi a mil imaginando o que ele poderia pretender fazer. Quando ele se aproximou de mim dando a volta na mesa e me levantando da cadeira, meu coração batia feito louco. O toque dele era viciante. Logo aproximou seu rosto do meu e mordeu o chocolate que eu segurava, nossos lábios roçaram de leve, eu fechei automaticamente meus olhos, intimamente eu queria mais. E não me decepcionei, ele me beijou. Fui à lua a voltei. Mas logo nos separamos.

Eu precisava decidir logo o que sentia por ele. E agora entrara no jogo o tal admirador secreto. Preciso saber. Ai ai ai ...eu preciso fala com a Tomoyo.

-

* * *

-

O dia passara rapidamente... E logo a semana estava no final.

Era sexta feira, e ela estava normal, movimentada como toda sexta feira.

Já era hora do almoço quando o vi pela primeira vez naquele dia, sentia uma saudade que não sabia de onde vinha. Sonhara com ele nas ultimas noites. Cada dia que passava um sentimento diferente em relação a ele crescia.

O admirador secreto não a surpreendera mais com presentes. Não sabia se estava aliviada ou entristecida por isso.

Olhou para ele novamente, a apenas algumas mesas de distancia, almoçando com alguns amigos, há muito eu ignorava a muito tempo o que quer que Tomoyo estivesse me dizendo. Nossos olhares se encontraram. E ele sorriu brevemente, e eu retribui.

Lembrei-me daquele meio dia, do beijo que trocamos, e continuei sorrindo bestamente, mas já não estávamos mais nos olhando. Logo Tomoyo percebeu que eu não prestava atenção em nada do que ela falava então desistiu. Mas o que veio depois foi bem pior.

- Então priminha, por que você não me conta que recebeu flores e chocolates? Ainda estou esperando você me contar! – começou Moyo com um sorrisinho irritantemente malicioso.

Eu virei meu rosto rapidamente para ela, como ela sabia? Eu estava enrolando este tempo todo criando coragem e no fim das contas ela já estava sabendo de tudo.

- Co..como você sabe ? - perguntou gaguejando.

- Ora esse é o assunto dentro da empresa, flores e chocolates que você tem recebido...e tudo o mais... - ela comentou.

- Tudo o mais? O que mais há pra saber priminha? – perguntou maliciosa – pode ir me contando.

- aah bem...a gente se beijou terça de meio dia – confidenciou enquanto ficava vermelha.

- E você demorou todo esse tempo para me contar, você é muito sem coração Sakura – Tomoyo fez drama com direito a lagrimas nos olhos.

- Ai Moyo não faz drama...e-e-eu não sei o que pensar, eu gosto dele, mas eu estou confusa, depois de terça feira nem nos falamos mais – comentou ela tristemente- prima eu preciso ir o horário de almoço está no final.

- Esta bem...você te aula importante hoje? – perguntou Tomoyo.

- não necessariamente, por que? – questionou enquanto saiam do restaurante.

- saia do trabalho e vá para casa eu te encontro lá, precisamos de um pouco de divertimento – disse Tomoyo com um sorriso maroto.

- ok. Nos vemos em casa então. Beijos – e beijou o rosto da prima.

-

* * *

-

**Gente eu não sei sobre esse capitulo...quase que reformulo ele inteiro**

**Não sei se ta bom...**

**Desculpa a demora..mas é q tentaram em assaltar e to toda roxa**

**Por isso demorei tanto pra postar**

**Beijos **


End file.
